Senior Year
by calzonadiehard
Summary: Calzona! It's senior year and the girls are in for more than what they expected. First story so please all criticism is welcome!
1. New Year, New People

The wind blew blonde wisps over the sleeping beauty beginning to stir from her slumber. As the young woman stretch her arms and back making little groans she peered open an eye to see her alarm clock sitting on 6:58. _2 minutes left, _she though. She squeezed her eyes tightly closed but it was futile and the tell-tale ring of her alarm clock alerted her that it was time to get up. With a quick smack the sound halted and the tired blonde flung her well-toned legs over the side of her queen mattress, preparing for the first day of her last year of high school. Ruefully lifting her petite figure out of bed she fumbled over some strewn shoes on her path to her joint bathroom. A selling point this house did have when she moved mid way through her previous year was that she at least got her own bathroom and wouldn't have to share with her brother.

She had settled in quite well compared to the numerous other homes she's lived in. She would be able to finish school in this house at least which she was grateful for, she never really was great at making friends; 'too perky and brainy' they said. With a heavy sigh she used the restroom and cleaned her face. Starring straight into the mirror she was determined to make the best of this year so with that in mind she got dressed in her light skinny jeans and a form-fitting peach blouse. A quick breakfast with her family and she set off for what would be a more interesting day than she initially expected.

A few streets over a fully dressed and anxious brunette was pacing the foyer of her family's outrageously large house. Her mother insisted on her waiting so that she could 'have a word with her' and so there she was. Glancing at her phone she noticed that if she didn't leave in the next couple of minutes she would be late on her first day at a new school, and she really didn't want that. Becoming more nervous she heard the clinking of over-priced heels coming towards her and sighed in relief and annoyance.

"Calliope, mija, sorry I had an important call from the office." Her mother stated in a sympathetic tone. "It's alright, mother." The fully developed teen responded. "I just wanted to let you know that the office is expecting you and will have a tour guide waiting to show you around and to your classes. The office is hard to miss so you should be okay. I hope you have a wonderful first day and if you need anything just call. I love you, and I'll see you tonight around 7 for dinner." And with a quick kiss to her daughter's cheek the immaculately dressed woman was off. Once her mother left Calliope quickly set out herself and arrived to the school at 8:20, _10 minutes to spare, great. _

The halls of Seattle Grace High School were busting with eager new –comers and excited returnees. A group of three stood next to the stairs to the entrance and suddenly jumped in shock as one member spat our her water she was drinking. "Oh crap, the principal emailed me asking if I could tour a student this morning. What's the time?" teddy asked in a slight panic. "8:22, babe." Henry supplied. "Crap," she muttered "Hey, my super best friend of all time ever, you know how much I love you and how I enjoyed all summer with you and couldn't see Henry because of his family vacation?" she began to which the other member of their trio looked on sceptically. "Could you maybe, just this one time, for me, tour this student? I looooove you and will make it up to you I swear!" the lanky, dirty blonde pleaded. "Ugh, fine Teddy but you owe me big time."The blonde stated with only slight annoyance. "Thanks Arizona! I LOVE YOU!" squealed the taller one of the pair and with that the blonde bounced up the stairs towards the office.

I quickly found my way to the building I assumed was the office after I parked my thunderbird. Upon entering I narrowly dodged a student racing out and then went up and told the office lady that I was new and my name to which she gave me a few pieces of paper including my time table and the name of my tour guide and told me to wait patiently until they arrived. Just as I was about to sit down a breathe-taking blonde skipped through the doors and my mouth hit the ground. "I'm here to tour someone?" I heard her nervously fumble to the office lady, who just pointed in my direction. _Oh crap, she must be showing me around, crap crap crap!_ As she approached I turned to face her fully and she gave me this incredible smile which I'd do anything to see again.

"Hi, are you Teddy Al-Altman?" I nervously spit out somehow and for a moment she looks at me in confusing and then realisation dawns on her apparently. "Oh no! Oh, haha, no!" she gently placed a hand on my upper arm and I swear I felt shocks, "No, I'm uh filling in for my friend. She hasn't seen her boyfriend all summer so you know, here I am." She giggled and I couldn't help but notice how quickly she retracted her hand from my arm, as if she felt it too. "I'm Arizona, Arizona Robbins." She continued and I realised I should probably say something. "Callio-,um Callie Torres. New, obviously." _Gosh, could I get anymore embarrassing. _"What was that you said first? Is Callie short for something? This beauty prodded. "Uh yeah um Calliope but everyone just calls me Callie."I stumble and I swear she can see my blush. "How fitting." She states in almost awe. "Pardon?" I can't help but question with curiosity. "Such a beautiful name for such a beautiful girl." And with that she turned on her toes and threw a quick you coming over her shoulder and I couldn't help but shudder. Maybe this school wouldn't be so bad.


	2. Being Late Isn't All That Bad

The door is flung open by the blonde in front of me and I finally gather my surrounding and make to follow her. I manage to grasp the handle quick enough and mimic her previous movements. She's only a few feet ahead of my and my head drops down to give her a once over briefly but that soon turns into me openly gawking at the most perfect ass I have ever seen. _Did she wear those jeans intentionally to show it off to fellow students? Or didn't she know that she has people salivating over her? _I'm brought out of my reverie by that goddess's ass moving out of my vision and in its place a zipper covered crotch. _Shit._ Slowly raking my eyes up the front of a _pink? Peach, maybe? Yeah _peach blouse I am met with the amused smirk of no other but Arizona Robbins. I know that my tan complexion usually hides it well but the blush adorning every part of my upper body is clearly evident as Arizona lifts a neatly shaped eyebrow, her smirk growing on that gorgeous face of hers.

Before she has the chance to speak I finish catching up to her and with a quick apology ask what she has first. And with a slight giggle she responds, "Well, Calliope, it seems I share your Chemistry class first up. Oh, and all but one other class too, lucky you." She finishes with a wink. _Even your breathing out you moron _I berate myself and manage an uneasy smile. I can hear her speaking, probably explaining each of these rooms we keep passing, but I'm only focusing on her mouth and those lips. _Of course I get stuck with the hottest person alive to give me a tour and she's probably straight and I couldn't possibly make more of a fool out of myse-._ I'm suddenly cut off from my inner monologues as a flying piece of metal smacks me right in the face. Not having been prepared for that I'm thrown off my balance and land smack bang on my butt. _Great, guess I was wrong about that. _ I just close my eyes in defeat and let out a monstrous sigh, wishing the world would open me up and swallow my embarrassed body up whole. The light over my eyes becomes shadowed and a soft had strokes my forehead and all the way down to cup my cheek. Now I hear the wobbly words of someone, the person touching me. "Calliope, Callie, honey? Come on, open your eyes. Are you okay?" her voice is like a symphony just for me and I never want the show to stop.

_I can not believe what just happened. Did it really just happen? I know she wasn't entirely focused on what I was saying but was she that distracted?_ My mind can't stop racing with all of these thoughts and I am fast to crouch beside her. I don't know if she's more hurt or embarrassed but at this stage all I want is to see those soulful brown eyes and to know she's okay. Her face is so soft and my mouth open, saying something I couldn't repeat if I wanted to because I am too distracted by being so close to her, to those ridiculously plump lips. _I wonder how they fee. Mayb-._ I'm cut off as her left eyelid peeks open almost unnoticeably. "Honey, please say something. Are you okay? Can you get up?" my soft voice seems to bring her back to the current situation and I'm now greeted with those gorgeous eyes I know I'll dream about. "I'm okay." Her voice rasps out and I let out a quick breath. She tries to sit up and so I gently place my hands on her hips, careful to avoid the skin now showing from her deep purple shirt having ridden up due to the fall. The bell rings and echoes through the hall and in a moment everyone disappears.

I jerk my head back in the direction of the _damsel in distress, haha good one Arizona. Oh Shut up you're such a loser. _Coming out of my thoughts I realise I was looking her way because one of her hands is now covering mine while the other rubs her forehead gently. There, leaning against the lockers with her hand on mine I realise something, I am so screwed. I take the leap and gently glide my thumb over her waist in what I hope is a comforting gesture and her hand pressed to her head stills. _Shit_. I make to move my hand both from her grasp and waist when she stops me with both delicate tan hands now covering mine. Our eyes locked and you could ask me what 2 + 2 is and I'd still say Calliope. The anticipation is killing me as I notice this curvaceous woman leaning towards me and I can not contain myself any longer. Closing the already minimal gap I press my lips onto what I could only describe as clouds of pure happiness and bliss. My eyes were tightly sealed and as I lean my forehead against the one in front of me she recoils. _Way to go Arizona! Shit. _Only when my eyes snap open I see her eyes, now darkened, starring directly at my lips and when she noticed me she points up at the lockers and I can't help but close my eyes and laugh."Sorry," I manage to mumble and go to pull myself up "about, uh, both, you know." I struggle to get out. A light grip on my wrist halts my movements and I'm quickly pulled into something I know I'll never be able to live with out. Our gazes lock and with a slight giggle I lift her and myself up. "Never apologise for kissing me." Callie whispers. _Did not see that coming. _

_What the actual heck! Oh my! No way! She kissed me first! And then I kissed her? What the heck are we doing? We are so late for class._ I recite repeatedly as Arizona drags me a few classrooms down to what I assume is our Chemistry class. With a quick knock she enters and I follow, narrowly managing to not trip over a chair right inside the classroom. _Why would anyone put a chair there?_ But as I question the stupidity of that decision her voice cuts me off. _Her. The her that kissed me. Her._ _Ugh what am I? A lovesick puppy?_ Again I am brought out of my thoughts and manage to catch the last of her sentence. _Oh, apologising for being late is probably wise. _I also mumble a quick apology and we are sent to our seats. I turn my head slightly and catch those piercing blue eyes that trapped me the minute I saw them starring at me intensely. Then she laughs and I can't help but join. _What a start to the year. _


	3. Is It A Date?

After welcomes and introductions were done, mainly for Calliope's behalf, the lesson was spent in relative silence apart from pens rustling on paper when we were required to take notes. That wasn't often though because Mr Clarke, a teacher who happened to be a student's parent, was generally just going through the terms syllabus. Throughout the entire lesson calliope and I would catch each other starring or our arms or legs would 'accidentally' brush together and I couldn't keep the smile off my face. _How is it that someone I barely know can make me feel so much in almost no time since meeting them?_ I'm interrupted by the bell and I hand on my shoulder. With a knowing smile we both pack up our belongings and head for the door. "Miss Robbins, I expect you to redeem yourself for this mornings behaviour. You should take a not out of your younger brothers cards." The man almost sneered. "Yes Sir." I nod and quickly retreat out of the room, Callie on my tail.

When we move further down the hall I all but snatch the paper out of her hands to read her next class. 'hey, what the hell was that?" I can hear the irritation seeping through her voice even though she's trying to act casual. "I'm sorry; I shouldn't have just grabbed it. I just wanted to see what you have next." I try and say cheerfully and clearly I'm not succeeding. "Hey, no what was with you and that teacher guy?" she tries to put her hand on my shoulder and I know she's just worried but I can't. "Nothing, he's just an asshole." I say looking at the ground. _It's not even a lie_ I think. "I know that's not the truth, at least not all of it but if you don't want to talk about it then fine. Can you please show me to my next class?" She's being cautious and I just want it to be like how it was before. With a tight nod and smile I state it's homeroom, which we share and it's only two doors down. We walk in silence, even the sound surrounding us seems to fade out, and when we reach the back of the room we sit down and act as if we're strangers. _We pretty much are, right? _

The role is marked and I'm introduced yet again. Mr Webber is our teacher and from what I hear he's really liked and respected around here. It's cool to know that not every teacher is disliked. As I sit back down I can't take it anymore. I reach out and place my hand around a slim and toned thigh and catch the eye of the blonde who for some reason changed dramatically from the one I shared the very passionate kiss with this morning. Her lips twitch up ever so slightly which causes a blistering grin to break over my face and she covers my hand with hers and we wait patiently for the bell. The rest of the day goes much like the start, shy glances here and there and I met her friends at lunch which was one period after homeroom. The timetable was a lot different to most schools but I think it will be alright. At some point throughout the day Arizona had asked me for my number and I entered it into the phone with my own special name whilst she did the same with my phone. With only one glitch in the day and one class, business, without Arizona I set off for home with a remarkably large smile adorning my face. _Not the worst first day indeed. _

The roads were only a little challenge with school traffic so I was home by 3:20, only twenty minutes after being let out and saying good bye to Arizona. _I wonder what she's doing right now. Oh stop being such a freak Callie. _After entering the house and calling out to see if anyone was home with no reply I make for my room and change into sporty shirts and a tight black singlet. _A quick workout might help occupy my mind _I think. After cycling for about forty minutes on the exercise bike I throw on a quick workout DVD and while being so focused on keeping up miss the double ding from my phone alerting me to a new message. Around half an hour later I race up to take a shower, singing my lungs out and after drying off and throwing on yoga pants and a tee I jump onto my bed in what turned out to be a much needed nap. As much as I had tried to keep my mind from a certain blue eyed blonde I couldn't help it and ended up having the sweetest dreams I've ever had.

It was a lost cause me trying to do anything while Calliope and all her beauty was on my mind. _How does someone become so attractive? I'm gonna have to thank her parents. Yeah if you haven't scared her off with what happened this morning. Oh shut up brain. _I had texted her almost 2 and ½ hours ago but she didn't reply. _Why would she? She probably thinks you're some sort of freak. _With a huff she ventured to the kitchen to find her brother preparing dinner. "Tim, I have a problem." I began as I slouched onto the kitchen counter. "Shoot sis." His reply came with a test of the mashed potato he was preparing. "There's this girl and I think I freaked her out. Mr Clarke said something today because I was late and you know how I am with him these days." My voice sounds too distant to even be mine. "Sis, you can't let him get to you. He was in the wrong when he approached you that way. He shouldn't even still be a teacher but you saved his career. Do you want me to go and have a word with him?" Before he can make anymore suggestions I stop him, "Tim, no. He already uses me hiding behind you to enrage me. I just don't know why he can't let the past be the past and I really like this girl but don't want her to know I'm some freak the teacher tried to have a thing with." I finish with pleading eyes. He's always been able to help me out with girls before so I hope now isn't any different.

Tim reluctantly helped me with the Callie situation even though he though I should tell her straight away he said maybe save it for after a first date. _First date. _I check my phone again and it's almost 6:30. _Maybe I really did scare her away._ I jump as a chime informs me of a new text message from no other than "Super hot Latina".

Hey! So sorry, I had a workout and then a nap so I didn't see your text. I would absolutely love to hang out tomorrow afternoon. Maybe we could grab a bite then go to the movies?

Callie :) x

Her response to my proposal caught me off guard to say the least. _I was thinking maybe we could go to the park or something but damn, I'll take it._

That's totally alright, Calliope! I would love that also. It's a date.

Arizona xox :)

_Oh shit did I actually say date?! What is wrong with me! Ugh this is so bad._

A date, huh? Only if you're buying. ;)

Cute contact name btw

Callie xox :)

She's not even here and I'm blushing. _Maybe saving my name as "Blonde babe" was a little corny_.

Of course. ;)

Arizona xox :)

_Holy crap, that's a little different than what I anticipated. Wait, was she being as serious about it being a date as I was? Oh double crap. _


	4. First Date - Part 1

Authors Note: My updates will be further spaced now as I'm just about to go into school but I'll try for an update every couple of days.

Hester0083 - I sort of go into that in this chapter but I'm trying to build more background as I go.

And Guest - I wanted to just see what people thought at first but hopefully I'll be increasing the length more. I Have been slowly for each chapter and will continue to do so.

The next morning the perky blonde didn't seem to struggle as much getting out of bed when she remembered that today is the day of her and Calliopes first date, maybe. With an extra pep to her steps she finished her morning routine and shot a quick text to Callie to see if she wanted to meet up before class. With a slight squeal of delight and a questioning look from her greying mother she set off for school. Pulling up into the schools car park she notices the sight she'll never get tired of. There, with curled locks of dark brown perfection waving throughout the morning breeze, her hot Latina was scrolling through her phone while leaning against a deep blue t-bird. _Wait, her hot Latina? Hopefully soon…_ and with that thought she crept towards Calliope and with a tickle to her side announced her presence. "Oh! Oh Arizona hi, you startled me." Callie stated as she turned to fully face the blonde who was just on her mind. "Sorry, couldn't help myself." Arizona replied batting her lashes and eyeing the brunette predatorily. For a long moment they just gazed into each others eyes and were off in their own magical world until a sudden honk stirred them from their trance.

After their little moment in the parking lot, the girls set off to sit under the oak tree near the back of the school. With 20 minutes before their first class Arizona was determined to clarify their date and hopefully have a repeat of yesterday's hallway situation, minus the impact to Callie's forehead. "So, Calliope, what does a first date usually entail? I've only ever been with 2 other girls and we just went straight into the relationship, so how do I woo you?" the bold question was out now and Arizona was berating herself for being so blunt. _Really, Arizona? She's going to think you're a freak. Stop embarrassing yourself. _With her head down and a blush now becoming present along her chest and neck, which was visible due to her semi-low cut blue t-shirt, she heard the reply. "You've only _been _with 2 other girls? What do you mean by that?" came the curious and somewhat self conscious reply from Calliope. "Wha- Oh! Oh no, no! Callie no, haha, no. I mean like been in a relationship. I've never, I haven't, I'm a virgin. Sorry." Arizona had never felt more flustered and as a result slumped further into the tree in hopes of it enveloping her. "Oh, hah, yeah sorry okay. I was just worried that-you know what, never mind. Um, you'll have to figure out the wooing for yourself. My past boyfriends have never really been that romantic." Callie finished with a somewhat concerned chuckle. _Pick up your jaw, Arizona. Oh no, boyfriends? Has she never had a girlfriend before? What d-._ Those thoughts were immediately silenced by soft yet firm lips pressing into hers and all her worries seem to fade. "I know what you're thinking Arizona, but please trust that I wouldn't lead you on. I really like you and you aren't the first girl I've been attracted to." Arizona simply closed her eyes and nodded with a thick swallow of the lump that had formed in her throat while Calliope gently cupped her hand. With a relieved laugh they re-started their make-out session and continued as it got rather heated but was ended by the bell. Knowing smiles and clasped hands, they walked to class.

Class was uneventful, we didn't have Chemistry today. Business was boring without Arizona but Callie managed to make a new friend, Addison. Slight touches, stolen glances, light giggles. Arizona and Calliope were already inseparable and Callie wouldn't have it any other way. The bell signalling the end of their last class, health and physical education, and each girl was out of their seat faster than the teacher could even stop them for homework. Ending their slight jog Callie reached for Arizona's hand and began "So, this date, what does it entail?" her tongue peaked out to trace her lip after she had voiced her question. "Um," and with a giggle from Calliope Arizona focused her crystal blue eyes on the soulful brown ones in front of her rather than on her plump lips that seemed to be begging for her. "Ah, well first you go home and get changed, bring a jacket. Then I'll pick you up so we only have to take one car and then the rest is a surprise." The glint in the blonde's eyes made Callie excited yet nervous. With one quick peck they set off for their own homes and each fussed over what they should wear, hoping their choices would please the other. Callie looked herself over quickly in the mirror and was complimenting her choices when she heard the bell ring through her home. Skipping two steps at a time she reached the door in no time and was breathless as she opened the double doors at the front of her house, the exercise wasn't the cause though. With a lingering look over all the blonde's features she released a breath she hadn't realised she was holding.

There Arizona stood with a bouquet of lavender fields mix and a body clad with a tight blue dress with short straps and a respectable length, a light black cardigan and black ballets to match. Callie had to remember to swallow as she swore she was drooling. It appeared Arizona had the same thought as she snapped her mouth shut after taking in the site of Calliope in a little black dress bordering on an inappropriate length, signature leather jacket to keep her warm and black wrap around sandals to top the outfit off. Each with minimal jewellery and hair down however Arizona's was curled and all the Latina could think about doing was digging her hands into it and pulling her face to hers. "You look…wow…I mean, you always look incredible and beautiful but you truly are breathtaking." Arizona started with a look of awe as she stared at Calliope's eyes which had some eyeliner, mascara and light black eye shadow accentuating her already stunning eyes. "Look at yourself, I just…whoa…you're stunning." Callie replied in the same state of awe and trance with piercing blue eyes, with silver edging, gauging her every move. "Uh, let me just put these in some water and we'll be off." Callie finished lamely. Arizona followed her into her home and couldn't help but gasp as she entered the foyer. "You're home's beautiful, Calliope." The blonde stated but the brunette could already tell that she wasn't going to use her for her fortune like the others. "Thanks." And from there Arizona took Callie to their first stop of the night.

The drive was filled with laughs and light conversation with tanned and pale hands tightly grasped over the gear stick. Calliope keeps asking where Arizona's taking her but the blonde can be stubborn at times. "We're almost there, relax." was the last thing Arizona muttered before she pulled her red Ute down a street to park right outside an antiques shop. "It's only a few stores down, come on." the over-excited shorter girl told Callie animatedly. Inter-locking their fingers once Arizona opened Calliope's door and skipping lightly towards a quaint restaurant the two found themselves waiting for their table in what Arizona thought of as the most romantic place she's ever been. _Gotta remember to thank Timmy for telling me about this place. _After the quick thought the pair was seated, Arizona pulling out Calliope's chair and all. Their evening began and the two felt as if they'd been doing this forever. With little argument Arizona paid for the bill insisting that _"I asked you on this date and therefore will pay like any respectful lady would."_

As the stunning couple walked hand in hand towards Arizona's car the blonde couldn't help but feel over-joyed at the outcome of the night so far. _Maybe I've redeemed myself for the multiple dork moments I've had. Gosh, I'm so lucky. _Her thoughts caused the blonde to glance at the brunette only to find her already looking at her. "Thankyou for tonight Arizona. I had a really great time." Calliope said with a goofy smile lacing her face. "Oh, Calliope, the date's not over. The night's young." The coy reply seemed to entice the brunette even more and so the blonde continued on her journey to what she hoped was a good idea.


	5. First Date - Part 2

Authors Note: So my story might have some errors to do with reality of situations so I apologise for that

Big shout out to Sam Smith, Tegan And Sara and Imagine Me & You for being hella awesome and i used them all in this chapter. Suggestions and reviews are always welcome!

After fifteen minutes on the road, the two girls singing along to Tegan and Sara's 'Where Does the Good Go', Arizona pulls off to a dirt road almost completely hidden by large pine trees littering its sides. "Whoa, this isn't the part where you kill me right?" Callie nervously chuckles as she turns down the volume slightly. "Haha, no way. It's just the only access point for our next stop." Arizona got out after a hearty laugh escaped her at Calliope's suggestion. "It's so beautiful out here." Callie whispered in amazement a few moments later. "Yeah, it really is beautiful." Arizona whispered back, eyes glued to her companion in the seat next to hers. The stars were only visible above in fleeting moments when the canopy opened up as Arizona yet again veered down an even more exclusive dirt road. Just as Calliope was about to question the blonde again, the car made a rather sharp right turn and what Calliope saw in front of her was almost as beautiful as the restaurant they visited earlier.

Pulling gently to a halt Arizona turned her body to face her dates and watched on as all the emotions flashed over the brunettes face. Amazement, confusion, wonderment, and finally adoration. "Arizona, what is this?" Her deep brown eyes stuck to glittering blue with lust now present along with admiration. _Something is so sexy about the way she looks in the moons glow. And those damn dimples, ugh. If I could just reach-._ Calliope's thoughts are immediately halted by Arizona's answer. "I pulled a few strings and managed to get a movie set up for tonight. I was thinking we could lie down in the back; I brought pillows and some blankets and snacks. Only if you want to though." Calliope only become even more infatuated with the blonde as she heard her nervous rambles come to an end. Gently laying her hand upon a nude thigh she reassured Arizona, "Arizona that sounds amazing. Thankyou." And with that the older of the duo claimed the lips of a relieved blonde. With a smirk the Latina pulled away from the now breathless beauty leaned back in her seat. Once having regained her composure the blonde manoeuvred the vehicle so that the rear was facing this massive pull down screen roughly 5 meters away from them.

Parking the car and removing the keys with multiple knick-knacks attached she smiled at the Latina and exited the vehicle, meeting her date around the back. "I'm just going to, you know, open it up." Arizona fumbled over her words and the latches of the trays end barrier. The brunette could only chuckle but immediately ceased when she realised she had to get onto said tray in a _very short dress. __What was I thinking? This dress is nearly not long enough for a dress and now I'm going to have to hoist myself up and what is that like a meter off the ground! Oh gosh this is going to be embarrassing. _She hadn't realised the blonde patiently starring at her in amusement until her final thought had concluded and now was even more embarrassed. "Pardon? Did you say something?" her tone let off her embarrassment even more. "Yeah, um, did you wanna hop in? Are you okay?" As the blonde edged forward the brunette couldn't help but let out a hearty laugh. "Yes let's hop in. After you." Her attempt at chivalry fell flat when the blonde retorted "Trying to catch another peak, are we?" Thanking the darkness of the night for hiding her blush she gently nudged the woman in front of her. After only minor difficulties on both ladies part they were now standing flush against each other. Arizona's attempt at helping her companion resulted in her lifting her right into her personal space. Breath mingling, neither noticed the others rapid heart beats as they were too focused on their own and in a split second their moment was ruined as the beginning of the film started. Gently laughing they each lowered down themselves while still remaining respectably covered. A short moment into the first trailer on the screen Arizona pulled two warm blankets over both bodies and snuggled right into Calliope's right side, each leaning against the pillows set up at the top of the tray.

"What's this movie?" Callie couldn't help but question as one of the end trailers finished. She noticed the trailers were of comedy or romance genre but she can't remember having seen this sequence yet so therefore assumed she hadn't seen the film either. "Imagine Me & You." Arizona supplied immediately while pulling a red snake trapped between her teeth. "What's it about?" She questioned curiously and was taken back by the intense look Arizona turned to her with. "The power of love." And yet again the duo found themselves trapped in a starring trance that they were more than glad to have. Leaning in they met each other half way and shared a passionate and sensual kiss until they were interrupted by the film finally starting. Sharing one last glance they snuggled back down into each other and began to become engrossed in the film in front of them.

When Rachael and Luce share a passionate moment in Luce's flower shop Arizona can't help but stare down at Calliope who was no slightly leaning against her chest instead of the other way around. When the two characters in the film fall over in the flowers Callie looks up and finds Arizona already starring at her and in a moment they're lips are connected yet again. Before too many wandering hands make their way around Arizona pulls back. "What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" Callie questioned because she was pretty sure Arizona was enjoying herself. "Hey no, I just…I really like you. Like a lot. And I don't want to rush things and I feel like although we got to know a lot about each other there's still so much more I want to know." Arizona's admission relieved Callie endlessly. "Oh, of course, sorry. I just got a bit carried away." She finished with her eyes turned down. Lifting up a tanned chin Arizona whispered 'It's okay, I liked it." Before reclaiming her date's lips momentarily and then settling back down with her.

As the film came to an end each girl subtly wiped away tears that had accumulated in their eyes. "This is my favourite movie. I just can't get over how in one moment you can fall in love." Arizona began with a dreamy smile plastered on her face. "Yeah, it's incredible how that works." Calliope replied with eyes glued to her date. Shy glances down from each girl caused laughter to bubble in the back of their throats. "Arizona, I'd really like to do this again sometime." Callie only lifted her head after her confession when she felt a now forever familiar pair of pale hands grasp hers. "I would love nothing more than to attend many dates with you but only on one condition." Upon hearing Arizona's reply a huge grin broke out on her face but her brows furrowed as she took in the end of the sentence. "And what would that be?" the brunettes reply came with the twirl of a perfectly curled blonde lock. "Be my girlfriend." came the softest whisper that Callie almost missed it. "Arizona, look at me." She whispered back equally as softly with two fingers tucked under the younger girls chin. After she managed to gain eye contact she smiled showing off her pearly white teeth. "I thought you'd never ask." Arizona's relieved sigh seemed to spur a chuckle from the brunette which earned her a poke in the side as the blonde's face broke out into massive, full-dimpled smile. Tracing the perfect dip in the blondes cheek the brunette closed the distance and the two shared a kiss which conveyed what could only be described as love.

After another rather heated make out session in the back of the Ute the two set back off on the road to get home in time for their curfews as it was a school night. On the ride back Arizona turned the radio on softly compared to their ride there where it was blasting. After a previous song finished another one began and Arizona bounced in her seat in delight. Stay With Me – Sam Smith lightly flowed through the air and the blonde almost slammed the break on with what she heard next. From the jerk of the car Callie turned in the blonde's direction with a questioning look. "Sing again." was the entire sentence the blonde said and Calliope couldn't refuse if she tried. "Why am I so emotional?/ No it's not a good look, gain some self control/ And deep down I know this never works/ But you can lay with me so it doesn't hurt/Oh, won't you stay with me?/ 'Cause you're all I need/ This ain't love it's clear to see/ But darling, stay with me," after an awestruck moment the blonde began their journey home again and listened to what she could only describe as a goddess singing. Pulling into Callie's driveway she parked the car and they both walked to the brunette's door. "I had an amazing time, Calliope. Your voice is incredible by the way." The blonde gushed. The brunette silenced her with a breath-taking kiss and she replied "I did too, and being able to call you my girlfriend now makes me very happy. Next time focus on driving though, instead of who's singing what in the passenger seat." With one last kiss and a heart-warming smile the brunette retreated into her home and the blonde went back to her car and stopped for a moment. _Calliope Torres is my __girlfriend! __I have to talk to Tim! _


	6. Coming Out - Part 1

Author's Note: Updates will be spaced a little more, still hoping every second day but I'm a senior and school work will take precedents. Hope y'all enjoy! :)

A couple of weeks went by and both girls were on a high they've never experienced before but wouldn't give up for anything in the world. They had each spent hours on end talking to one another either over the phone or texting and were trying to soak all they could out of the other. After school they would either go on small, romantic dates or simply spend time in each others presence while watching movies or studying at one of their houses. The young and new couple hadn't quite told anyone about their relationship, apart from Tim for Arizona, but most people at school were aware. Neither were ashamed of their relationship, quite the contrary actually, they were each too caught up with to care about anyone else's opinion. Arizona had gushed to Tim until the early hours of the morning, not a single care about how tired she would be for school the next day, and Calliope had confided in her best friend who currently resided on the other side of the world; Mark. The two finally ended another heated make-out session at the blonde's house abruptly as the inevitable question made its appearance in the form of Arizona's mother, Barbara barging into her youngest child's room. As soon as the beige door flung open the two girls separated like two positive and negative ions. Unfortunately for the blonde of the pair the bed wasn't quite long enough to catch her startled falling body.

**_Thump._**"Arizona!" came two sudden yells from above Arizona who was currently face first into her white plush carpet covering under and around her queen size bed. Pulling up onto her elbows she huffs the blonde cusps out of her face and slowly turns over. With a slight clearing of the throat she begins, "Uh, yeah. My bad, you just gave me a fright mum." The blonde still situated on the ground embarrassedly looked over to Callie and then back towards her mother. "Okay dear, I'm sorry. I just came to put in your laundry. I wasn't aware your new friend was over…again." Arizona noted how her mother finished the question by lacing her curiosity and suspicion throughout it. "Yeah well we were just studying again; you know final year and all." It even sounded lame to even her own ears, Arizona realised. With a coy smile her mother put the last of Arizona's clothing and undergarments onto her white dresser on the left side of her room and left, leaving the door slightly ajar. With a heavy sigh the floor seemed like a good place to hide in Arizona's opinion and returned to her previous face down state. Having heard a slight rustling in the background, the younger one of the pair turned to look through the blonde wisps hiding her face to see a brunette beauty now sitting, with her legs crossed neatly, in front of her and a questioning gaze. _Crap._ With that thought that blonde thumped her head hard into the ground.

"Arizona," Calliope's voice was muffled to the blonde but she made an effort to turn over and sit back up so that the two could have a proper conversation about what just occurred. "So, I guess my mother just brought up the fact that we haven't told our families yet…or pretty much anyone else. I guess we should talk about that." Arizona finished by gently grasping the Latina's hand and placing it upon her lap. "Yeah, um I guess so. I think everyone at school pretty much knows but my parents are a different story. They're devout Catholics and I don't want to hide you but I think I might need some time to tell them…if that's okay?" Arizona carefully cupped her girlfriend's chin and pulled it up so that her beautiful eyes met hers as she had downcast them during her little speech in what looked like shame. Noticing the tears that had began to pool in deep brown eyes, the blonde immediately pulled Callie down into a bone crushing hug, stroking her long raven locks. "Hey, you can wait however long you need, okay? It's okay, shh." The blonde cooed as the tears had begun to cascade down her girlfriend's very kissable cheeks. With that thought Arizona gently cupped the brunettes face and started to kiss away her tears and she swiped her thumbs over tanned cheek bones. 'You tell them when you're ready, alright sweetie?" a kiss to one cheek. "And I'll be there for you when you need me." another kiss to the opposite kiss. "And if you need anything, just let me know." She finished with a kiss to an adorably red nose. After Arizona's little message the older girl claimed her lips in a sincere and passionate kiss, conveying her gratitude and what Arizona almost thought of as love. Resting her head against the pale forehead in front of hers, Callie whispered a thankyou and the two continued to cuddle while whispering sweet nothings to the other.

After twenty or so minutes the girls got up and Calliope began to depart. Walking to the blue t-bird that Arizona almost drooled at every time she saw, the stopped in front of the driver's side door. Starring at their conjoined hands swinging between the two, Arizona ventured to what she now knew as a sensitive topic. "Calliope, if you wouldn't min, I'd still really like to tell my parents and maybe have you over for dinner one night where you all can formally meet. Only if that's not too much though." The blonde's voice drifted in the wind of the night and just as she was about to backtrack due to the lingering silence the brunette began, "Of course, Arizona. That would be absolutely fine." The large grin that now adorned her face was encouragement enough and so the blonde pulled the lapels of her girlfriend's signature leather jacket and smashed their faces together in a fierce and over-joyed kiss. After some more languid kisses and the girls finally separated and the brunette set off for her own home. Standing on the side walk still the blonde couldn't help but continue to look at the now empty road where the woman who now held her heart just drove down. _I am falling fast and hard, I hope this works out. _A goofy grin present she leaned back against the front door of her home which she had just entered and with a new found confidence skipped to the lounge room of her typical suburban house to inform her parents of her still fairly new relationship.

The two elderly Robbins were currently engrossed in an episode of All Saints when their youngest child all but skipped in front of the television. As Daniel squinted at the remote to pause it he grunted at his daughters sudden appearance and once successful in pausing the show raised his eyebrows as if to say 'on with it then'. "Hi parents of mine." The huge smile fully complete with massive dimples residing on each of the blonde's cheeks got the attention of both parents. "What is it dear?" Barbara questioned curiously. "Okay so you both know Calliope and you know how great she is and everything right?" The eager look on their daughters face had them nodding with confusion. "Okay well the thing is…is that I really like her, and have since the day I met her and I really like her and I hope you're okay with this because that'd be great but even if you aren't then there's nothing you can do about it because I think I'm in-"the blonde abruptly stopped as she heard the stern voice of her father permeating the room. "Arizona just spit it out." And with a face turned down to the ground and a scuff of her shoes she literally shouted out "Calliope's my girlfriend! For about three weeks now. We went on a date first and yeah it was amazing, she's amazing. So that's what I wanted to say, and I'm gay. Like, full on gay. Always have been and always will be." After literally shouting out her confession she looked on in horror as she registered what she had just done. Both parents simply shared a look and with a slight nod from her husband Barbara decided she would reply first. "Arizona, honey, I was always quite aware of your sexuality. You aren't as discrete as you may think. As for Callie, you two look great together and I know your feelings are reciprocated just by the way she watches you do mundane tasks around the home when you two come here after school. I'm proud of you sweetheart and I'd like to formally meet Callie if that's okay with the both of you." With a huge sigh of relief the blonde rocked on her feet and looked over towards her father with trepidation. The two made eye contact and just as the blonde was about to question her father he stood up abruptly and exited the room. A concerned look now adorned the blondes face but with a quick 'come with me' thrown over her father's shoulder she didn't have much time to worry.

After exiting the lounge room the blonde found her father in his office. Entering and softly shutting the door she went and sat down on the lounge her father was on a little anxiously. Noticing his daughter fidgeting to his right he thought he'd ease her worries a little and placed his worn hand on her knee. Her eyes shot up to his face and she began to spew words out without thinking "I'm sorry dad I know I shouldn't have yelled and I should care about your opinion regardless of what I think of it and –" her father cut her off again, similarly like the lounge room conversation. "Arizona, are you still who I raised you to be?" Daniel's face watched his daughters face as it contorted into confusion and apprehension. "What do you mean, Sir?" he noted his daughter honestly didn't grasp what he said. "Are you still the person who I raised you to be? Are you a good man in a storm? Are you honourable? Do you protect the people you love?" He finished with a compassionate look. Almost immediately his reply came, in a firm voice like he had taught his baby girl to use when talking to people of authority. "Of course, Sir." At this moment he finally allowed a smile to take over his features. He was so proud of the young woman his daughter had grown in to. "Well then I am most certainly fine with you being gay and going out with Callie, you're my daughter and I would support you no matter what decision you made so long as it didn't hurt people . I love you and I am so proud of you. Ask Callie over for dinner tomorrow night. If it's okay with her parents she can even stay over the night as it's a Friday and I understand you two enjoy spending time with each other. Always know that you can come and talk to me about anything, too. I want you to know that." As tears of what he presumed was happiness poured down his daughters face he pulled her into a hug and heard the smothered words "Thankyou daddy, I love you too." Drift from his daughter's mouth. With a kiss on the cheek he watched his baby girl leave and with a slight chuckle wiped the single tear that managed to escape away quickly and went to rejoin his wife on the couch and resume their All Saints night.


	7. Coming Out - Part 2

Author's Note: Slightly shorter than the previous one but take note, there is going to be a big drama in the next chapter i think.

After a rather dull drive home the brunette took a shower and was downstairs in the midst of preparing a sandwich when her parents came through the door. Noting their fancy attire she summarised that they must have gone to another charity event this evening while she was out. Placing the tomatoes and butter back in the fridge she put the knife and mini cutting board on the sink and sat down at the kitchen counter with her sandwich and a glass of water. As her parents entered the kitchen and placed their belongings on the counter they noticed their daughter for the first time that night. "Calliope, hello mija." Came the greeting from her father, Carlos, along with a smile of acknowledgement from her mother, Lucia. "Hey guys, how was the event?" She questioned politely as a thought popped into her head. _Now? Maybe I could, they wouldn't start an argument right before bed..right? I don't want to hide anymore, I don't want to hide Arizona. I'm proud of who I am and they should be too. _After the conjoined 'good' and 'lovely' came from her parents she cleared her throat and started with a shaky voice, "I actually wanted to talk to you both about something. If it's not too late, that is." She finished and she swore her parents could literally hear her fear. This seemed to have caught her parent's attention and they ceased what they were previously doing and started paying full attention to their daughter who was sitting on the opposite side of the kitchen counter. "Okay so I met someone and they're amazing and I really like them. They were so welcoming when I came to the school and I couldn't help but fall for them. I fell hard and I really want you to be okay with this because I can see this lasting a long time and even if it doesn't there's the possibility of other relationships in similar nature." At the perplexed look now covering both of her parent's faces she continued with a heavy sigh. "Mother, daddy, I'm in a relationship with Arizona Robbins, this beautiful and incredible girl at my school. Also, this isn't a new development with the women. I identify myself as fluid in terms of sexuality. Please be okay with this."

Shock. That's the only word Callie would use right now for what just happened. She looked over to her father with tears in her eyes and her mouth slightly agape. Her mother, a person whom is meant to love her unconditionally, just stormed out of the room and slammed her bedroom door shut. Starring back at the hallway her mother had retreated down another pang of hurt washed over her and she found herself sobbing. Only when her father who was still in the kitchen cleared his throat awkwardly did she lift her head and wipe at her tears. "Calliope, your mother is rather upset right now. You just dumped a whole new load of information upon us so she has the right to be. I want you to understand that I have noticed certain things from time to time and took it upon myself to do some research and while I'll need some time to adjust, I just want you to be happy. Your mother doesn't understand and may never but just remember that you'll always be my baby girl and if you need anything, come right to me. I'd like to meet this young woman. However I think it would be best to hold off until I can talk to your mother. Are you okay?" he phrased his last question tentatively and she was still trying to absorb his words. She nodded and said an 'I love you' before retreating to her room and dialling a now permanently engrained number. _Pick up, pick up, please. _She pleaded in her mind and right before she was about to give up and end the call she heard the shuffling on the other end of the phone line and heard an 'oof' along with a little thump. "Hello came the groggy voice. 'Arizona? I'm sorry, did I wake you? I'm sorry, I'll just let you go back to-"Cut off by a loud 'NO!' she heard Arizona start "Calliope no, I mean yeah I was asleep but please …talk to me. What's wrong? Why are you calling so late? Are you okay?"

Hearing sobbing on the other end of the phone Arizona immediately began to panic. "Hey, baby, come on. Talk to me. What can I do? What's wrong? Do you want me to come over? Baby?" she knew she sounded a bit clingy and over protective but she couldn't help it. Hearing her girlfriend cry pulled strings in Arizona's heart that made her feel things she never wanted to again. "Can I stay over tonight? Please?" came the strained reply over the phone and Arizona immediately replied with an of course and if she wanted to be picked up but Calliope just said she'd drive over. After the call ended Arizona ran to her parent's room and stopped quickly to knock on their door. After hearing a soft 'come in' she walked in to see both parents with reading glasses on and completely engrossed with their respective novels. "I'm sorry to come in so late but Calliope just called and is really upset over something and so she's coming over and I know I should have asked first I'm just really worried." The blonde finished slightly out of breath. "Honey, it's late but next time just ask us first. Let us know in the morning if she's okay and if she needs anything. We're going to turn in for the night in a moment. Good night, love you." After Barbara finished Arizona released a breath she didn't know she was holding and replied. 'Thankyou, I will. Love you both!" and with a quick air kiss raced back to her room.

After only 5 minutes Arizona heard a car park out the front and sent a quick text to Callie saying to just let herself in and come up, but to lock the door after. Once she heard the pitter-patter of feet lightly climbing the stairs she jumped up and opened the bedroom door and was immediately greeted by a bone crushing hug from a still obviously upset Latina. Slowly backing into her room she kicked the door shut and eventually laid them both down so that the brunettes head was cuddled into the blondes neck, which was now soaked entirely but she didn't care. After however long, neither really knew, when Callie's sobs had subsided almost completely Arizona decided that now would be the right time to figure out what happened to her Calliope."Baby, do you wanna tell me what happened?" her voice was soft and she stroked the deep brown hair of her girlfriend while placing a kiss atop her forehead. With a sniffle and a shift of her body weight, Callie told Arizona what happened with her parents. The blonde's mouth was almost hitting the floor. _How on earth could her mother react like that? _"I just don't understand, I'm still the same person as I was before, the only difference now is that I have an amazing girlfriend. It shouldn't matter who I'm attracted to as long as I'm happy but that's just not how she sees it and that hurts. Knowing that she won't bend for me, it hurts." As a fresh wave overtook Callie after that statement the blonde wiped them away and rested their foreheads together. "I don't know your mother. I do know that you are this incredible, beautiful, intelligent, funny and caring young woman though and if she can't see you for exactly that, simply because of who you chose to have intimate relationships with, then it's her loss. She could feel Callie nodding her head against hers and leaned towards the lips she quickly grew addicted to and showed Calliope what she thought of her through the gently gliding of her lips and tongue, appreciating the moan that was voiced from her other half. After one more quick peck Arizona rolled Callie over and spooned her, placing a small kiss to her neck and wishing her sweet dreams and with that the girls both had the best nights sleep ever and had dreams infected with each other. _I could get used to this, _was the last thought that they both unknowingly shared.

The next morning the blaring of an alarm over Arizona's shoulder caused the blonde to stir from her peaceful slumber. Trying to lift herself to turn off the offending item she realised she was being weighed down by something and immediately figured out that the lump of brown curls and the body entangled in every possible way to hers was on that belonged to her girlfriend. When she heard a grunt of disapproval come of the mass on her she giggled and finally was able to reach the alarm and shut it off. Arizona laid back down and couldn't suppress the grin when the brunette snuggled back into her. "Wakey, wakey sleepy head. We have to get ready for school." She laughed at the grunt and burrowing of her girlfriend upon hearing her announcement. With one final huff Callie sat up and then the blonde followed suit. With a goofy grin Arizona shook her head and started going about her morning routine. Callie seemed to follow and they both worked routinely around each other as if they'd been doing it for years. As they made their way down the stairs for breakfast Arizona suddenly cut Callie off by grabbing her arm and spinning her around so the fronts of their bodies collided and with a sexy glint in her eyes claimed the lips of the beauty in front of her. They only separated when they heard a clearing of a throat from no other than Daniel Robbins who was sitting in the living room and in plain sight of the two girls. A bright blush covering each girl now they said a quick good morning and escaped to the kitchen where they found Barbara was just finishing off making some breakfast for the pair. Sitting down closer than usual at the dinning room tables the pair said their thankyou's and dug in to a delicious breakfast. Once full they went upstairs and brushed their teeth and then were on the road to school, sharing Arizona's car which neither even questioned nor noticed. Barbara and Daniel looked through the window at the car driving off and gave each other knowing smiles. They saw how those two acted as I they'd lived together for fifty years and knew that this was the start of a grand romance.


	8. It's Not Your Fault

Authors Note: Alright the next chapter stuff will start happening majorly hopefully and i am hoping it won't take too long to update. It will actually be 2-3 days before i write anything so apologies in advance. Reviews are always welcome! :)

guest - I might change rating with this chapter and probably later down the track there will be some loving but it wont be too much because i'd be awkward at writing that. Also, what's calzona with out drama? ;)

The couple arrived at school and exited Arizona's Ute and only noticed a few pairs of eyes on them. With linked fingers they walked through the school and were enjoying a lovely morning together, Calliope feeling a lot better than what she had the previous night. It was a Friday and the two didn't have their first class together so were soaking up as much together time they could until they would depart and not see each other until homeroom. They always texted in the classes they didn't share, not too much, just enough to keep them both satisfied until they would be together again. As the bell rang they shared one last kiss and smile and said goodbye. Walking in opposite directions unknowingly they would each turn around to catch one last glance before their other half was out of site and then had thoughts of the other invade their minds until their classes started. Business was only two buildings away from Arizona's Modern History class so the two weren't too far away which eased them a little. The day went on much like any other with the young women fully invested in their own little world. Sitting close in homeroom they listened to the notices and towards the end the teacher asked everyone to listen up and pay attention as something awful has happened that they all needed to be aware of.

"It is with deep regret that I inform you all of Jessica Clarke's death. The school was informed this morning by Mr Clarke that his only daughter has unfortunately committed suicide as a result of bullying and understandably so, Mr Clarke is extremely upset and will therefore not be teaching for the next couple of weeks. If you wish to talk to someone, a teacher or even a psychologist, the school will provide anything necessary.' As Dr Webber, as he liked to be referred to as, finished up the announcement the room was left in silence. Arizona was frozen looking forward and Callie tried to comfort her by a hand on her back. This seemed to snap the blonde out of her dazed state and tears began to well up in her eyes. "She was my friend…we were friends, Callie." And after she had choked out that phrase she shot up out of her seat and left the room, Callie right on her tail after shooting Webber an apologetic look. Entering D block's girl's toilets Arizona sunk to the ground sobbing. A beat later she was pulled into a strong hug by Calliope and lost what little resolve she had left. "W-we were friends b-but I haven't be-been allowed to talk to her for m-months. I-I-I knew kids were h-hassling her but I didn't know it w-was this bad. I should have done s-something. I'm s-so s-stupid." Arizona's heart-wrenching sobbed words brought tears to her girlfriend's eyes. "Hey, this is not your fault. You did nothing wrong." Suddenly the Latina was pushed back and was met with anger radiating from the blonde in front of her. "Her dad, Mr Clarke, hit on me. I had to tell the school but we agreed on conditions and he was allowed to stay. It was when I was over hanging out with his daughter and then he banned me from seeing her. Once people found out why he was suspended from teaching they started teasing and bullying her about it and IT WASN'T HER FAULT! THIS SHOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED!" By the end of her speech Arizona was screaming. She was so upset and mad that it got this far and was consumed with guilt. "Arizona, no. Stop it. You are not at fault. Her father was the one in the wrong and he should have changed the situation and helped his daughter. You can not beat yourself up over this okay?" Calliope's voice was full of such determination and force that Arizona really listened, she wanted it to be true but she still couldn't help but feel some guilt. The two stayed in an embrace for a little while before Arizona composed herself and the two set off for their next class. Arizona didn't let go of Calliopes arm all day.

The school all walked with heads held low, teachers set individual work and everyone kept to themselves and their closest friends. The atmosphere at Seattle Grace High was morbid and sombre, not typical for such a cheerful and energetic school. The death of a beloved student really hit the students hard. As the day progressed tears were shed and respects were given and the young couple who seemed to be inseparable were just about to set off for the day. Arizona had asked Callie if she would come over for dinner like her parents requested and of course she accepted. As her raven haired girlfriend went off to collect a few items from her home Arizona prepared to inform her parents of the unfortunate and sadden death of her once close friend. Pulling into her driveway she rested her head on the steering wheel for a moment, attempting to collect her thoughts long enough to hold herself together. Entering her home and dropping her keys and bag on the kitchen counter she waited for her mum to finish her current task of peeling potatoes. After a few minutes her mum washed her hands and turned around, a little stunned at her daughters appearance all of a sudden. With a gentle smile she welcomed her daughter home but immediately sensed something was wrong.

"Hi mum, Callie will be over after grabbing some stuff from her house. I have something I need to tell you first." Noticing her mother's features become confused she quickly began after telling her mother she might want to sit down. "Do you remember Jessica? Mr Clarke's daughter?" after receiving a nod from her greying mother she continued. "The school informed us all today that she committed suicide because of bullying. She...uhm…she killed herself…because people would bully her…a-about what her dad tried to do with me." Towards the end of Arizona's explanation she had started to tear up and by the end a sob wracked her body and her mother was quick to comfort her. Rubbing soothing circles over her youngest child's back she started "Arizona, you can't blame yourself for this. This is not your fault in any way. You were nothing but nice to that poor young girl and you are not to blame, alright." Barbara finished by holding her daughters cheeks in her hands and staring intently at her, "Baby, it is not your fault." With a almost imperceptible nod from the blonde she kissed Arizona's forehead and went back to the task at hand. "If you want to talk more about it we can by why don't you wash up for dinner first before Callie comes over and we can talk later. I love you." With a mumbled I love you too from the blonde Arizona exited and retreated to her room, her mothers eyes glued to her with sorrow and worry. Arizona decided that a long shower was needed and so undressed and made the temperature to her standards. Stepping in she began to wash the day off, shortly into her shower she started to scrub her skin. She wanted to get everything from today off of her; she wanted to forget today ever happened. She lost one of her closest friends, she yelled at Calliope, and everyone kept looking at her with pity. Scrubbing harder she scratched the skin on her arm, most likely leaving a marks. Without even realising it the blonde had started to cry and she quickly sunk down to the floor, more tears mixing with the now burning water raining on her shaking form. She hadn't realised that she had been in there for over twenty minutes and had missed the chiming of her phone indicating Calliope's arrival. Only when she heard light tapping coming from her bathroom door did she peak her eyes open. She was tired, and she did not want to see anyone so just continued to sit on the tile in her shower, water still burning, legs pulled up to her chest with arms wrapped around them crying as she placed her head back down on her knees.

The brunette arrived at Arizona's as quickly as possible because she knew that this was hitting her hard and she wanted to be there for her. Callie had texted her but she didn't reply which she found to be a little odd, so she knocked on her girlfriend's door and was greeted by her mother. Barbara pulled Callie into a bone crushing hug and the brunette was slightly taken back. After the unexpected welcome, Barbara informed her that Arizona was upstairs showering but had been in there a while so should be out soon if she wanted to wait in her room for her. So that's exactly what Callie did. After entering the blonde's room she decided she wouldn't be creepy and would knock on the bathroom door to announce her presence. She hadn't expected to hear sobbing on the other side of the door and to hear no reply to her greeting. Worry overtook the curly brunette and without a second thought she barged into the bathroom and the first thing she saw was the immense amount of steam littering the room. Making her way to the shower she could make out the form of a body sitting in the shower and grabbed a towel before quickly opening the glass door and shutting off the water. It was then that the blonde lifted her head from her knees, hair matted all over her red face. "Arizona!" the brunette unexpectedly yelled. Before the blonde could even question why her girlfriend was there the Latina had the towel wrapped around her, without seeing anything too revealing thanks to the steam still floating around in the room. After successfully managing to get the blonde out of the shower and the bathroom the brunette sat her on the bed and kneeled in front of her.

"Arizona, what were you doing honey?" her voice was soft and full of worry. When Callie received a shrug and she lightly shook her head. "That water was burning hot and what's this all over your arms huh?" lightly running her fingers over the now scratched and still red hot skin the Latina was at a loss. "I felt dirty; I needed to wash today off. I didn't realise the water was that hot. I'm fine." The downcast of the blonde's eyes did nothing to ease the brunette's worries. The taller one of the pair made her way around the room and gathered clothes for Arizona to wear. Gently cupping a warm cheek and placing the clothes beside the blonde Callie started, "Arizona, honey, you can't do that again okay. You really worried me. You need to stop blaming yourself and I understand that could be hard but just talk to me instead, please. Now I'm going to go downstairs to see if your mother needs any help with dinner and you should come down once your clothed." Finishing with a final stroke of her girlfriend's cheek, followed by a kiss to the opposite one she stood and left. Arizona was left to her own thoughts while she changed and she came to the realisation that she really needed to be more careful. She can't worry her parents or Calliope like that again and so she cleared her mind to the best of her ability. Making her way downstairs she shared a smile with Callie and not too long after the family, including Barbara, Daniel, Tim and the two love sick teenagers sat down for a family meal. Everything seemed to run smoothly and Callie really impressed the blonde's parents which she was glad about. The two girls managed to enjoy a movie filled night with many snacks and snuggling and hung out a few times over the weekend as well. The blonde seemed to be doing much better than when she first heard the news and all parties were glad about that. The next week would soon destroy all happy faces as they would face a new tragedy.


	9. I Love You

Authors Note:Hope y'all enjoy, reviews appreciated!

Guest - this is what i had planned since the beginning of the story which is why i incorporated him so early

The school maintained a solemn atmosphere for the next week but smiles were beginning to show and the students and children were finally coming to grips with the horrible incident. The brunette and blonde duo was even more inseparable than before, if it was even possible. Lucia still hadn't come around but the Latina found that she had more important things to think about, like her girlfriend. Neither could still get over the fact that they found each other and their feelings were reciprocated so quickly. Although they were dampened from the incident they still held each other close and if anything they both thought that it brought them both even closer. The girls had begun to hang out with more of their peers during the week that had just passed, Arizona had continued her friendship with her close-knit group and Calliope fit in quite well. No one even questioned the nature of their relationship or how fast it happened because both of the young women's happiness was evident every time someone even mentioned their pair's name. Arizona's friendship group included Addison who had previously met Callie, April, Derek, Meredith, Cristina, Jackson, Alex, and a few others occasionally. They were all friends with a number of other people but this was their closest friends and they always found time for each other and had each others backs. A sense of solidarity had over come the school and it brought tears to two teachers in particular, Dr Webber, and Dr Bailey. The respect those two have for their students, especially their seniors, soared in a moment of witnessing Arizona's group in the cafeteria having a laugh at something Alex had said. Things would get back to how they were, and they would be stronger.

The following Monday Callie had picked Arizona up on the way to school, they were pleased when they realised how close to each other they lived and it came in handy. Pulling into the car park Callie stopped and had a weird look on her face. "Babe, what's up?" came from the concerned blonde next to the driver. "Nothing, I don't know. I just got this weird feeling." Her reply seemed foreign to even herself and she couldn't quite place way. Shaking it off, she entered with her clasped tightly around the love of her life. She realised quickly that she had fallen in love with the younger blonde, it was more than just the chemical reaction their pheromones caused when they were together as well, it was so much deeper and she just hoped the blonde felt it too. She wanted to tell her girlfriend but was worried it was too soon and she wanted it to be perfect. Her recent thoughts had been filled of dramatic and memorable ways to tell her vanilla scented blonde. As the bell echoed through the halls the girls made their way to their first period, Biology with Dr Bailey. Their high school was ridiculously lucky in that they were able to hire previous doctors for some of their classes and that helped with students wanting to go into medicine or science, which their school was widely known for. Sitting in the middle of the class room with the twisted sisters; Meredith and Cristina, they quicly became enthralled by their current lesson plan and each student jumped in shock when a resounding bang was heard, almost like a bullet. Dr Bailey told the students to remain seated while she had a quick peek outside. After stepping outside for a moment the short woman fumbled back inside, slamming her side hard into the door frame. That knock seemed to snap her out of her sudden stunned state and she quietly shut the door and rested her back against it while releasing a painfully slow breathe. At this point all the students looked on in fear and worry. "Dr B, what is it?" a fellow student named Heather Brooke earnestly questioned. With one look at all of her students she grounded herself with a nod and a brief look outside the window on the classroom door.

Every one in the room, as silently as they could, packed up all of their belongings and carefully grabbed their bags. There was another room attached to their lab and Doctor Bailey had explained that as quietly and quickly as possible everyone needed to get in there and then she would explain what the situation was. This made all the students a little nervous and seeing the look on their teachers face didn't help ease their anxiousness. With Dr Bailey keeping an eye on the door they all eventually made their way to the slightly more confined space that had two doors in both corners on the other side of the room. Once everyone was seated with bags against the right side of the room, but not blocking the other door in that corner, Dr Bailey locked them in and went to check the other doors before she crouched and began to explain. "Alright, everyone what I am about to tell you is going to scare you but I need everyone to remain calm okay," With a pointed look at each student she continued, " That sound we heard earlier was a gun. Someone was shot but the shooter didn't come this way." She didn't stop when she heard the collected gasps and beginning of cries. "We are safe in here, I am hoping that by making it look like no one was in the classroom that we'll be even safer. I want you all to remain calm. I am going to call the police. What ever you do, keep quiet, okay?" she finished with a determined nod and walked to the front corner to make the call. While she was busy doing that everyone sat crying and comforting each other. "You are kidding right? How much can one school go through in such a short period of time?" The blonde sitting close to her girlfriend whispered angrily. She was scared, not only for herself but for everyone else, especially her girlfriend. Clinging to the Latina as if to stop herself from screaming out in frustration she let out a shaky breath and placed a light kiss on the brunette's collar bone.

As time ticked on another shot could be heard, followed by another two and this got everyone's attention. Hearing a loud noise near by Dr Bailey signalled for silence. A sob wracked out of April and Dr Bailey sense that that would be something they paid for. From their teachers quick thinking the group of students found themselves all standing at the door corner doors that lead to a hallway which was connected to the entrance of the school. Dr Bailey hadn't wanted to put the students in a situation where they would be exposed but she figured that if they would exit that side while the shooter was on the other side then they would be able to make it out unharmed, she just prayed there was only one shooter. The students each looked on with fear for their lives as their teacher held her ear up against the door that connected to their classroom. Arizona and Calliope had death grips on each others hands and arms but they were slightly to the back of the line to get out. Calliope positioned herself behind Arizona protectively, she would lose her life trying to save the woman she loved if need be. Another four shots boomed through the halls and some let out a squeal. The shots were a lot closer now. The hoard of students pushed up against the door seemed to be more eager than before and squished each other trying to get to the front of the line. The young couple clung to each other with painful grips. Finally, the heard it, what they had been dreading. As the door to their classroom was heard creaking open the entire back room fell silent, not even a single breath could be heard.

Calliope sheltered Arizona's body more and ensured that no one was pushing her. Arizona had her arms tightly trapping Calliope's ones that were firmly around her toned waist. With the light steps of their teacher edging towards them the front students took the signal and carefully pulled their doors open. One last glance over their shoulders the students started to file out and run. By the eighth person the students were making too much noise and Dr Bailey yelled for everyone to run because she knew that the shooter was coming, and that lock wouldn't hold them back. As the students piled out they were nearly all evacuated and running as if their life dependant on in down the halls of Seattle Grace High when a bang screamed from the door and just as the group was nearly all out a bullet pounded into the wall right next to Arizona and Calliope's head, causing them to stop, along with Alex, April and Dr Bailey who were also still stuck in the room. "Don't. Move." came the all too familiar voice from behind them. "Turn around." The gruff voice demanded so slowly everyone did, the two girls still clung to each other and Callie remained in front of Arizona as a shield. "Mr Clarke," Dr Bailey breathed out as tears formed in her eyes. "My daughter is dead, because of you." His steel eyes were glued to Arizona's and gasps filled the room. "I came here to get justice for her, my baby girl. I didn't want to kill all those people; I only came here to kill Reed, Percy, Edward, and you Mis Robbins. You were all the reason I lost my little girl and you should have to pay for that." He said while flinching the death black gun towards the blonde. On instinct Callie stood fully in front of Arizona. "Move!" he yelled so loud that it echoed three times in the hallway outside. Continuing to aim the gun at her girlfriend, Callie refused. Arizona wouldn't have it though and made to move in front of Calliope herself. While Mr Clarke's focus was directed on them Alex attempted the brave move of tackling the older man. Right before Alex reached him Mr Clarke flung the gun in his direction and fired.

Alex lay bleeding on top of a infuriated greyed man. After the shot was taken Alex continued on his path and managed to take down his teacher and knock the gun right out of his hands. As is slid across from the two Arizona raced forward and grabbed it with shaky hands. Callie stood behind Arizona with her hands gripping to the blonde's sides. Dr Bailey was stunned and April had ended on the ground in a fetal position out of utter terror. The red headed girl's sobs were over powered by the older man standing up and yelling, before anyone could realise what was happening he had pulled out another gun and shot at Arizona with her in turn shooting back at him. Callie had seen what was happening just in time to grab Arizona but the little bit she had moved her by the time the bullet had hit her did little to help the cause. Mr Clarke was struck in the neck and laid bleeding on the ground as Alex held his side where he had been shot. Dr Bailey noticed the swat team moving in and quickly yelled for them and April was still on the ground. Callie didn't notice anything going on around her though, the voices were distant and everything but Arizona looked hazy. There in her arms, her girlfriend laid shaking, blood gushing out of the left part of her chest near her shoulder. Calliope immediately put pressure on the wound and straddled the blonde. "Arizona, baby, stay with me. Okay, you have to stay with me; you're going to be okay, okay?" Tears were cascading down the brunettes face like a waterfall as she tried to keep Arizona conscious. "I love you, alright. I'm in love with you and you don't get to leave me like this. I won't let you. You hold on okay Arizona. I love you." The brunette was pleading and the blonde tried to respond but before she could rasp anything out, her whole world went blank. The swat team came swarming in along with medical officers and the brunette was literally dragged kicking and screaming away from the unconscious blonde. The three wounded were all taken out and the remaining three were escorted by police officers to make statements. Callie's mind was running wild and so she told the police what happened as quickly as possible and then raced to find Arizona, only the blonde had already been taken in an ambulance.


	10. I Don't Know What I Would Have Done

Authors Note: Reviews welcome, I don't know how i feel about this chapter but yay for drama being almost completely over!

The only sound that could be heard within the confines of a hospital room being occupied by none of than Arizona Robbins was beeping from a heart monitor. The family of four all sat in that room, the healthy ones clinging to each other in hopes of gathering enough strength to not break down. Wires and tubes were coming out of every available piece of skin on the frightfully pale blonde. Once she had been taken in the ambulance she was rushed to surgery, along with Mr Clarke and Alex. Barbara, Daniel and Tim were already waiting at the hospital as the police had called informing them of what had transpired at Seattle Grace High School. Her surgery had lasted hours. The doctor had reported that she had coded twice and had to be resuscitated. If it was even possible the family shed even more tears. Only moments after the blonde had been brought in a frantic young brunette came charging into the hospital demanding answers to a spew of questions; _"Where is she?", "Arizona Robbins, where is she?", "Is she okay?", "What's going on?", "Where's her family?"_. All of those questions were bombarding nurses and doctors passing by but as she wasn't a family member no one could inform her of anything. At her growing frustration she had tried the last question and they had been kind enough to take her to where the Robbins's were waiting. They had told Callie what they knew and said that she should probably go home because it'd be a while before they heard any news. Calliope didn't move though, she stayed and vowed to stay until she saw her girlfriend for herself.

When the time had come for Arizona to be taken to a room in ICU only her family was allowed in so Calliope waited. It was nearing 7 o'clock at night but she refused to go home. Her family had called and tried to get her to come home but it was all futile. She couldn't leave if she tried; she was stuck to the ground until she knew Arizona was okay. So she sat in the waiting room and that's where she still was when the Robbins heard the first sound that wasn't a beeping of a monitor in their daughter's hospital room. There was a scratching of a sheet and when all three heads shot up they noticed and hand curling and uncurling painfully slow. Upon seeing this, the entire family jumped up and crowded around the blonde. The next movement they noticed was a swallow, one that looked forced. After a minute of holding their breath, two eyelids began to flutter and after a few seconds they were greeted by the murky crystalline eyes of Arizona Robbins. Tears of joy escaped everyone in the room and Daniel called for a nurse. Smiles present on all of their faces as the blonde took a sip of water from a straw carefully didn't fade when almost immediately the young girl went back to sleep. They were informed it would take some time for her to wake up fully and it would most likely take a few days because of the nature of her injury. They would have to wait until then to do some tests and see how well the blonde was functioning after such trauma. The family took the brief consciousness as a good sign though as the doctor was even surprised, meaning that she was recovering quicker than anticipated, at least they hoped that was the case. Once the beeping resumed to the same pace Barbara thought now would be a good time to go inform her daughter's girlfriend of the news.

"Callie, honey." The brunette heard as a hand shook her shoulder gently. She lifted her head from its position in her hands and wiped her face quickly before standing up abruptly. "What is it? Is she okay?" her voice was laced with panic so Barbara placed a reassuring hand on her upper arm and began. "Honey, it's okay. She's okay. She opened her eyes and had a sip of water and then went back to sleep. The doctor said that could be her recovering faster than anticipated." The relief that washed the brunette's face was only for a minute, "What else could it mean?" at the look of concern and slight fear of the possibility Callie understood. "When can I see her?" every time the older woman had come out to update her Callie had asked her that. "Honey, you need to go home. I promise as soon as you're allowed to see her I'll call you." with a gently squeeze to the arm she was holding Barbara left. Staring at the place her, what she considered, second mother had previous occupied she let tears overcome her again. She had tried to protect her but she didn't, the guilt was eating her alive. At this precise moment the voices on the television in the corner of the room caught her attention. "Seattle Grace High School has been wracked with one trauma after the other, the late suicide of one of their students and now a shooting. The police confirm that the young girl who passed was the daughter of the shooter and so they are looking into that motive. The student's at Seattle Grace were in an immediate panic after the first shot with the call operators from 911 being bombarded with called about the incident. There are 4 confirmed deaths and the shooter was one of them," at this point Calliope let out a gasp and moved closer to the TV. "There are currently three students with gun shot wounds still in the hospital and they all remain in a critical state. We are all sending our love and prayers for the teachers, students and the community of Seattle Grace High School." Callie tuned out towards the end of the broadcast. _Who else was shot? Was it the people he said he came to kill? _With that thought the brunette went to get some food from the cafeteria and resumed her staring match with the floor until she would be able to see her girlfriend since the last time when she was bleeding out in her hands.

Dark circles now adorned her face under her dull eyes. She was so tired and the hospital staff and Robbins all tried to get her to sleep or go home. It had been two days and so now it was Wednesday and Callie found that having only 20 minute long naps was not working, but she couldn't sleep properly until she saw Arizona. She refused to let the last time she saw the blonde, covered in blood, be her last thought before she slept. That's why she could never manage a few more minutes of sleep; nightmares reduced her to a horrific mess. She would startle other families whom were waiting for news on their loved on when she woke up crying or screaming. She needed to see Arizona. The blonde had woken up once again the previous night for around two minutes and then was back to her sleeping state. During one of her little naps she was awoken with a fright from the image of her girlfriend being shot plastering her mind. When she sat up with a start she saw Daniel walking towards her. She stood up on shaky feet and tried to forget the dream she had, as if it wasn't real. As Daniel stood several feet away still he nodded barely discernibly and Callie immediately started running. She knew what room her girlfriend was in, she had just never been allowed to go to it, always being stopped before she made it close enough to see the blonde. Reaching a few metres away from the room the brunette stopped and took a deep breath. A few more feet and she'd be able to see into the glass room her girlfriend was in. She would see for herself that she hadn't died in her arms like her dreams had plagued in her mind. Daniel had managed to catch up not too long after and noticed the Latina stuck in one spot. Coming up next to her he took her hand and nodded. They both walked with wobbly steps and Callie stopped in the door way when she saw her blonde sitting up slightly, smiling at something her brother next to her had said.

When their eyes met it's like the whole world stopped. The blonde's family silently excused themselves and the brunette found herself moving towards Arizona. Coming to stand next to her Callie looked on with tears brimming along the edge of her eyes. Sadness mixed with happiness was all she felt. When a weak pale hand reached up and grabbed hers and once again blue and brown eyes captured each other Calliope completely broke down. A lone tear escaped from shinning sapphire eyes and a smile found its way to a slightly pale face. At this moment Calliope wiped her face quickly and leaned down impossibly fast, smashing their lips together. As the passionate kiss slowed down the pair shared a sensual lingering kiss conveying everything they meant to each other. Calliope rubbed her nose against the blonde's and ending by placing small pecks all over the blonde's face. After a few moments the two were giggling until Arizona winced. Callie immediately stood back, afraid she'd hurt Arizona even more. "I'm sorry. How are you feeling? Do you need anything?" as more tears managed to form in the brunette's eyes during her statement the blonde pulled on the hand that was still joined with hers. "I just need you, Calliope. I love you. I'm so glad that you didn't get hurt, I don't know what I would have done with myself." The blonde's confession causes the tears that had gathered to once again trace down a tanned face. "You heard me?" came the brunette's reply and the blonde simply nodded. 'I'm in love with you and I have been since the moment I laid eyes on you I think." As the brunette continued to break down in front of the blonde, Arizona tried to lift herself in to more of a sitting position with space to her right. Patting the now vacant spot next to her on her bed signalling for the brunette to join her, Calliope carefully positioned herself next to her girlfriend. "I was so worried. They wouldn't let me see you and I tried to protect you but I failed and I'm so sorry." Slowly manoeuvring her body against the slightly larger one next to her Arizona replied, "Calliope, you moved me right before he shot. If the bullet had been two centimetres to the right it would have hit my heart. You saved me, you protected me. I owe my life to you." The earnest look on the blonde's face further enforced her statement. It was true, the doctor had told her when she had woken up and she had remembered Callie trying to push her out of the way. "Thankyou." The blonde whispered before encasing already bruised lips between her own. The two stayed in the embrace on Arizona's bed for the night, the doctors and nurses understanding that it's what they both needed.

The next week had gone by in a blur. Arizona was making a lot of progress with her recovery; the police had come for her statement and to inform her of Mr Clarke's fatal shot. The blonde didn't know how to feel about having made the shot that killed him. It was what she had to do to protect herself and everyone else in the room but she would always remember having killed a man, something that she never thought she would do. Callie had returned to school the following Monday much to her dismay, the school held a memorial service for the students and teacher they lost, Reed, Percy and Mr Frost. The school provided counsellors and was having a plaque made up in honour of those lost. They sent their wishes to the two students' still in recovery; Arizona and Alex, and no one breathed the name Gary Clarke in the school ever again. Calliope's parents had asked that she spend some more time at home but she wouldn't dream of it. She spent nights at the hospital whispering 'I love you' back and forth between Arizona and herself and would only stop at home to pick up more clothes and shower. Her mother had been furious but Callie simply refused to acknowledge her anymore. How could her mother still have problem with her girlfriend solely because she was a girl when she had saved Callie and the others in that room that day? She didn't get it and refused to be on the receiving end of more verbal bashing because of who she loved. Carlos had been supportive and visited Arizona himself, it wasn't exactly how they envisioned meeting each other but they seemed to hit it off pretty well which everyone was pleased about. Arizona was to be discharged in less than week and everyone was over the moon about it. The two girls had become closer over such a tragedy and they were glad that things hadn't ended worse. They met with Alex who still had the bullet in him because he thought it was cool. They all just wished that nothing else would happen to them in their Senior Year.


	11. I'm Okay

Authors Note: I am so sorry about the delay. My hardest term of high school has taken full effect and school work is piling. I'll try and update as quick as possible. Not sure how I feel about this chapter but reviews are always welcome.

Two bodies lay tangled in the sheets of a bright pink quilt cover and the low hum of Matilda played softly through the room. It was the weekend before the recovering blonde was to return back to school, the place where she killed a man and nearly died herself. The two had spent more time than ever together, spending night's together, sharing family meals and going to doctor and physiotherapy appointments the blonde had. Carlos and the Robbins family had become like in-laws and everyone knew that it would just be a matter of time before one of their girl's realised that and wanted to make it a reality. Each family, excluding Lucia who had been on more business trips in the past couple of months than she had been on in the entirety of the previous year. Calliope had refused to speak to her mother again since the incident with visiting Arizona in hospital. It was a tender wound that still hurt when she thought about it too much but she was thankful she had the support of her father and her new family. Callie and Tim had become two peas in a pod, always pranking Arizona. The blonde was oddly okay with their new routine. Having her girlfriend get along so well with her family caused her heart to swell and she loved it. She loved her girlfriend, and her girlfriend loved her.

Matilda had climbed atop the building attached to the Trunchbull's home and was currently gently gliding her hands and eyes in a motion to get the Lissy-doll. As her red ribbon is set free unintentionally and flying through the air Calliope ceases her stroking motion on the blonde's hair, which is currently cuddled into her side with her head resting against an ample chest. Upon noticing the absence of her girlfriend's soothing motions the younger girl lifted her head to look into auburn eyes. "You okay?" after seeing the lost look on the brunette's face Arizona sat up further and placed a comforting hand in her girlfriend's. Snapping out of her obvious trance and looking into concerned crystal blue eyes the brunette hummed in question. "You went off for a little while there. What are you thinking about in there?" the blonde tapped a slightly pale finger against a tanned forehead. At the look of concern still etched on her girlfriend's face once she had retracted her hand Callie thought she would be better off being open with Arizona. "I'm sorry, I just got caught up in my mind." She settled them both back down into their earlier position and sighed. "They wouldn't let me see you." When the blonde made to sit up again she placed her arms tighter around her and kissed the crown of her light coloured head. "I went to the hospital right after you left in the ambulance, after I gave my statement." Taking a moment to steady her breath she continued. "I didn't know what to do. I kept telling them that you were my girlfriend and I needed to see you. I needed to know that you were okay."

As tears started to drop on top of a blonde head of hair and this time Arizona managed to escape the death grip Calliope and manoeuvred her body to hold her girlfriend. She felt the sobs before she heard them. "I waited. I didn't leave. Not once. I couldn't sleep, I only got like 20 minute naps because I k-kept seeing you get s-shot over and over. I couldn't sleep and they w-wouldn't l-let me-e see you-u." Arizona held tighter to the love of her life and tears began to cascade down her own face. She didn't know what to do and she didn't know what Calliope had been through while she was recovering. She just didn't know. Minutes passed and the brunette finally calmed down enough to proceed. "Your parents and mine kept trying to get me to leave but I couldn't. I knew that you were okay. The doctors and your parents and Tim told me but I had to see for myself. Every time I closed my eyes you kept getting shot and kept dying. He kept killing you and I was useless. I tried to protect you. When we were waiting for Bailey's signal, I tried. H-he got you out f-from b-behin-nd me though and I couldn't save you." The two remained in an embrace as the end credits of Matilda passed over Arizona's television. "You have got to stop blaming yourself. You did everything you could, you saved me. Stop it okay. I can't have you blaming yourself and having me not able to do anything. I know about the nightmares and I know about you secluding yourself. Stop hiding from me and talk to me. I love you and I want to help you." The blonde's finality ended with a pair of tear stained lips bruising her own. Resting two foreheads against each other there was a whispered 'I'll try' and many confessions of love as the two sunk into a deep slumber.

The next morning the pair of sleeping beauties awoke by the rude blaring to the left of a queen size bed. There were grunts and a thump as a certain Latina fell to the floor upon trying to return back to her slumber. The blonde's giggles were the only thing making Callie smile from her position on the floor and the two began their now fluent routine. They had barely noticed how well and naturally they moved around each other but were equally as glad as everyone that had actually noticed. After a quick half hour of perfecting their outfits and appearance they made their way, hand in hand, to the kitchen for a home cooked breakfast. Sitting down as close to the other as possible the pair dug into a stack of pancakes and other goodies Barbara had especially made for the blonde's first day back. It wasn't voiced but the tension in the room proved how worried everyone was. Tim simply smiled at his sister and Daniel kept a worried eye on his precious baby girl. A tanned and pale hand lay clasped under the table as the couple ate, both knowing they needed comfort right now. The night before had wore them both out and they knew that today was going to be a challenge. The family's breakfast came to an end and all members remained at the table with a sombre atmosphere. At the shuffling of a chair everyone looked up. "We better get going before we're late." Proud smiles laced every face as Arizona stood and announced that she would try today. They all knew that that's what the blonde was saying. With a few hugs and kisses to cheeks the couple drove off in the t-bird that now also resided at the Robbins household.

Calliope slowly parked the car and turned to the blonde who remained silent almost the entire ride apart from a few unfocused words. Kids were bustling around, frantic and relaxed. The school's atmosphere had somewhat returned to normal but everyone held that fateful day close to their hearts and not a day went by without one tear being shed. Dr Bailey roamed the premises and on this mornings walk she saw them. Two girls, one paler in usual, sitting in a classic thunderbird seemingly caught in their own world. Dr Bailey thought better of interrupting the two and patiently waited until she could finally talk to Arizona. Back in the car Callie didn't know if she should reach out for the blonde or wait until she came around. Her thoughts were answered when she felt a hand land on her knee and finally the eyes of her girlfriend found hers. With a slight nod from the blonde Calliope gave a barely there smile and the pair exited the car and met in front of it. As soon as Arizona reached Callie she clung tightly to her arm while searching her surroundings. _He's not here. He'll never be here. I have Calliope and I'm safe. I'm safe. _The blonde knew it would be hard but she hadn't realised how much she'd need Calliope and herself to reassure her. Tight grips never faltered as Arizona began to walk towards the door. She was weary of her surroundings but was also trying to keep up a facade. She didn't want everyone knowing she was scared. Calliope knew though. _Calliope always knows. _The two slowed down when they saw a familiar form going to intercept them. The smile that was shortly joined by teary eyes when Arizona saw Dr Bailey was one that both stunned the world and made everyone remember the shooting. Stopping and releasing her girlfriend's hand Arizona pulled the short woman into the tightest hug known to man and after a moment of being startled the embrace was reciprocated.

"Arizona," pulling back from the blonde's arms the teacher allowed her emotions to lie on her sleeve. "Dr Bailey," the airy reply managed to release the tears welling in all three sets of eyes. 'It's good to have you back." Although there was so many words left unsaid the trio all knew that they were glad to see each other. With a nod the dark skinned woman left, a smile gracing her features for the first time in weeks. The young couple's hands found each others naturally again and as the bell rung a small jump was produced from the shorter of the pair and with a soothing thumb rubbing over the back of her hand they set off for class. Getting through the door, the same door she was rolled out of on a stretcher unconscious, proved to be difficult. The sudden pull on a tanned arm ceased the attempts made to cross over the threshold. The panic now etched into a perfect face which was framed by light blonde curls caused Callie to step in front of her girlfriend and place her hands delicately on Arizona's cheeks. "Arizona, hey, calm down. You're okay. It's okay. I'm right here. I've got you." Hearing the soothing words and feeling the calming touch of Callie seemed to work effectively on the blonde and Arizona found her feet carrying her slowly through the doors of Seattle Grace High School.

The two made it to their first class with only a few minor stops to help calm the blonde. After knocking and entering to announce their presence the entire class fell to absolute silence. The teacher stopped writing on the board, the students all forgot where they were up to in the sentence they were copying and 20+ eyes were glued to a pair of almost stunned girls. Making their way cautiously to the back of the room the couple went to sit down when they heard it. Clap. Clap, Clap. Clap, Clap, Clap. A slow clap resulting in a thundering applause and hollering of appreciating, respect and an utter sense of pride echoed in their classroom and Arizona found tears once again pooling in her eyes. Releasing a pale hand Calliope joined in and Arizona let her emotions tear her apart and nodded as sobs overtook her body. She was so thankful, and mildly embarrassed. Due to the teacher telling them to quiet down a few minutes later the two girls finally sat down and got out their books. "Welcome back, Miss Robbins." At her teachers smile and announcement she let her own lips curve up and nodded. When he turned around she leant over quickly and caught her girlfriend's lips. _I'm okay. _


End file.
